Pelargoniumxc3x97hortorum cultivar xe2x80x98KLEP01052xe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Zonal Geranium plant, botanically known as Pelargoniumxc3x97hortorum, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98KLEP01052xe2x80x99.
The new Zonal Geranium is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Stuttgart, Germany. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new Zonal Geraniums with uniform plant habit, upright peduncles, and interesting flower and foliage colors.
The new Zonal Geranium originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in June, 1995 of a proprietary selection of Pelargoniumxc3x97hortorum identified as ZL 120, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with the Pelargoniumxc3x97hortorum cultivar xe2x80x98Klekirunxe2x80x99, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar xe2x80x98KLEP01052xe2x80x99 was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny from this cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Stuttgart, Germany, in June, 1996.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken at Stuttgart, Germany since 1996 has shown that the unique features of this new Zonal Geranium are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98KLEP01052xe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98KLEP01052xe2x80x99 as a new cultivar and distinguish it from other known Zonal Geranium cultivars:
1. Upright and uniform plant habit.
2. Freely branching and flowering habit.
3. Early flowering habit.
4. White-colored flowers arranged in rounded umbels held above the foliage on upright and strong peduncles.
Plants of the new Zonal Geranium differ primarily from plants of the female parent, the selection ZL 120, in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Zonal Geranium are not as compact and are more vigorous as plants of the selection ZL 120.
2. Plants of the new Zonal Geranium flower earlier than plants of the selection ZL 120.
3. Plants of the new Zonal Geranium and the selection ZL 120 differ slightly in flower color.
Plants of the new Zonal Geranium are most similar to plants of the male parent, the cultivar xe2x80x98Klekirunxe2x80x99. However, in side-by-side comparisons conducted in Stuttgart, Germany, plants of the new Zonal Geranium differed from plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Klekirunxe2x80x99 in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Zonal Geranium were more compact and not as vigorous as plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Klekirunxe2x80x99.
2. Plants of the new Zonal Geranium had darker green foliage than plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Klekirunxe2x80x99.
3. Plants of the new Zonal Geranium had more rounded flowers than plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Klekirunxe2x80x99.
4. Plants of the new Zonal Geranium had larger and more rounded petals than plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Klekirunxe2x80x99.